Medical devices, such as Holter devices, Insertable Cardiac Monitors (ICM), Cardiac Event Monitors (CEM), Mobile Cardiac Telemetry (MCT), and diagnostic patches can be used to monitor, detect, and in some cases, treat various cardiac conditions that can result in a reduced ability of a heart to sufficiently deliver blood to a body. In some cases, heart conditions may lead to events of rapid, irregular, or inefficient heart contractions, etc. These medical devices often use sophisticated detection techniques for detecting and treating these events.